1. Field of the Invention
This device is used in experimental studies where a known amount of solute and/or solvent need to be evenly distributed over a specimen for a given time, allowed to settle on the specimen for a given period, and then evacuated. The chamber is for spraying potted trees, insects, glass plates, and any other impingement device that the chamber will accommodate. Data obtained from sprayed targets is used to compare chemical efficacy, studies on the physics of spray droplets, chemical residue analysis, photo-oxidation evaluations, pesticide biodegradation studies, dye tracer analysis, and evaluations of various chemical formulations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is the result of the applicants' dissatisfaction with the ease of cleaning and decontamination of the inner surfaces of present chambers, the inaccuracy and nonuniformity of the amount and pattern of solutes and solvents sprayed, and the limited and inaccurate manner in which the fallout and impingement time could be regulated. Applicants' timber system accurately controls the length of time the air pump operates and the duration of time between which the air pump stops and the exhaust fan begins operation. The rotating spray table and larger chamber size cause greater turbulence of the sprayed materials inside applicants' chamber and make the distribution of such materials much more uniform. Furthermore, the funnel shaped bottom of the chamber and drain system allow quick and easy cleaning of the chamber without disassembly.
Other examples of spray chamber technology may be found in Annals of Applied Biology 26:348 and 39:1, and the Journal of Econ. Entomol. 61:1122. Applicants' believe that structural differences in their chamber provides significant advantages over the prior art and therefore that their invention is unique and useful in the art of micro liquid volume spray chambers.